There's a pain that sleeps inside
by AngelsFuckDevilsKiss
Summary: ... it sleeps with just one eye and awakens the moment that you leave. One night at the Stewart house, Lilly's suggestion turns into much more, especially the next day at the mall. Sort of random. Open to suggestions. LILEY , of course. ENJOY!


1Truscott, you idiot! Get back here!" Miley screamed through laughter at her best friend, Lilly Truscott, whom she was chasing after right now with a glass of Coke. They had been watching a movie at Miley's house when Lilly decided to pour her Coke on Miley's head, and then had taken off to the beach. "I'm gonna get you!" Miley said.

"Ha!" Lilly laughed, "you're slower than my grandma. Seriously, Stewart, give up!" Lilly was a little too confident. The two teenagers ran down the beach, laughing hysterically, and shouting insults back and forth. Lilly, while trying to run backwards so she could stick her tongue out at Miley, fell flat on her back. Both girls still laughing, Miley lunged onto Lilly's stomach and poured the Coke all over Lilly's chest.

"Dang it, Stewart" Lilly could barely talk, as she was laughing so hard, "I underestimated you".

"I'll say" Miley laughed and helped Lilly up.

"Ugh, you just had to get up" Lilly joked, referring to the fact that Miley was sitting comfortably on her stomach. Miley lightly hit Lilly in the arm for this. "Ah well. Hey, that movie was boring, so instead of going back, do you wanna just sit here and y'know...?" Lilly asked.

"Sit here on the warm beach and watch the stars in the beautiful night sky?" Miley finished Lilly's sentence. Lilly nodded. The two girls sat down. There was a long pause, but Lilly soon broke the silence with a question.

"You over Jake yet?" she asked. Miley sighed and shook her head.

"He really hurt me, Lils. No one should ever be so cruel to someone like he was. He really messed with my feelings, if you know what I mean" Miley explained to Lilly. She looked as if she were going to cry. She had shifted her gaze from the sky to the ground.

"Miley, Jake was a jerk. If me and you were togeth–" Lilly paused when she saw Miley staring intently into her eyes. She cleared her throat. "If me and you were together, I would never hurt your feelings like he did. I'd always be there for you, just like I am now" she finished.

"Thanks Lils, I know I can count on you. But, are you trying to... hint?" Miley asked.

"No! Not at all, I'm just saying, you know, like, hypothetically" Lilly's voice cracked while saying this. Now she was the one looking down to the ground.

**There's a pain that sleeps inside**

**It sleeps with just one eye**

**And awakens the moment that you leave**

**Though I try to look away **

**The pain, it still remains**

**Only leaving when you're next to me**

_Riiiiinnng, riiiiiinnng _

The noise woke Lilly up that morning. She pawed for her cell phone and flipped it open. _Please be Miley_ she thought to herself as she coughed out an exhausted "Ello" into the phone.

"Hey Lils!" Miley shouted into her phone.

"Hey there, Miles" Lilly said while trying to roll out of bed. It proved useless.

"We hittin' the mall today?" Miley asked happily.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed and whatever... I'll be right over... Well, in like half an hour" Lilly said, and closed her flip-phone. She jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready.

One hour later, the two girls were at the mall. Miley was obsessing over shoes, Lilly was obsessing over Miley... That is, until the two ran into the person Lilly detested most: Jake Ryan. Miley kindly said Hello to him, whereas Lilly barked out a "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!".

"Miley, I wanted to talk to you for a second" Jake said, then he looked at Lilly, "alone"

"Oh okay, sure" Miley said, "I'll be right back, Lils". Lilly crossed her arms.

"Fine!" she exclaimed. Jake and Miley walked off, and Lilly cursed as loud as she possibly could. Parents covered their children's ears, elderly people shook their heads, and Lilly looked as though she were going to start bawling. She could barely fathom what Miley would say if Jake asked her out again. She'd probably say yes, or at least that's what Lilly thought. After ten minutes waiting, she looked around for Miley, but couldn't find her. They'd probably gone to another area of the mall, or Lilly just wasn't concentrating that much.

**So I stand and look around**

**Distracted by the sounds of everyone and everything I see**

**And I search through every face without a single trace**

**Of the person, **

**The person that I need**

And after a few more minutes, and angry-looking Miley came rushing back to Lilly. Miley cursed under her breath. "Jake and I talked" she said, "and he wants to get back together".

"And you said yes?" Lilly asked. She feared the answer she might get. Right now, Lilly's heart had nearly been shattered into a million pieces. The right answer would mend it, the wrong would break it even more.

"I said" Miley paused, "I said no"

"That's good" Lilly said, still looking a little sad. She was surprised when she felt Miley's hand on her shoulder.

"Lilly..."

"Hm?"

"I did it for you" Miley stated, "Like I said, I'm not over Jake, but when I heard what you said last night, I started thinking... Maybe you're the right one for me". Lilly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Were her ears deceiving her? Was this a dream? She wrapped her arms around Miley.

**Do you know that every time you're near,**

**Everybody else seems far away**

**So can you come and make them disappear?**

**Make them disappear so we can stay**

"There's only one more thing" Miley said. She knelt down on her knees and searched through her pocket for a small, shiny box. She opened it, exposing two small silver friendship-rings. She knew she was barely ready for this, but Lilly was worth it, and knowing that Lilly felt the same way helped a lot.

"Lillian Truscott" Miley smirked, "be mine"

She didn't have to guess what the answer would be. Lilly dropped to her knees and said "Only if you'll be mine". The two kissed right there, in the middle of the mall, and had no regrets.

"'Atta girl" a young Oliver Oken said whilst passing by his two friends.

--


End file.
